INSaNiTY
A songfic, a new and more inspired entry for doggos contest. Whats the meaning to begin? "Hey Sparrowflight!" I heard my friend call. I put on a fake smile. Ever since my father took lead he's been forcing me to do things I hate for "Disrespecting him". I hated my father for it. I lost everything. My will to fight my ability to hunt prey, he took it all! He wont let me be me! And continue till the end? "want to go hunting?" Bluefeather offered to me. I shook my head no, i wasn't allowed by my "Father". "Father wont let me.." I looked down. I hate him so much! Why does he do this?! "Oh well...bye!" Bluefeather ran off towards the exit of camp. I sighed, I didn't want to be cooped in camp all the time. I wanted my friends back. I wanted to fight again.. I wanted my life. The answers are hidden within... I went over to the fresh kill pile, ever since I tried to starve myself to get out of this place. Father has forced me to eat two pieces of prey everytime I go to the kill pile. I sighed, I was tired of all of this but...Something...someone...whatever...whoever...was telling me to stay... My fading soul... I sat down in the now empty warriors den, it was always like this at this time of day... Father has kept em in the camp for two moons now. I hated it, if i could see the territory again even just for a heartbeat. I would be happy. Father says that warriors like me shouldn't be happy. He says im useless. but it's his fault for keeping me in the starclan forsaken camp! I don't know what to do anymore, i've spoken to the elders. My friends were forced to stop visiting, all the kit have become apprentices. Father has also refused to give me an apprentice. He threw out my mother, my mothers mother. All i have left here is my sister - Ravenlight. They are staring right at me... "Ravenlight..." I spoke softly, my sister was sitting beside me her tail was wrapped around me with her head on mine, trying to comfort me. "you'll be ok Sparrowflight, father surely must let you soon! he'd surely realize it's agianst the code!" she encouraged, but i kept my gaze to the ground... I had no hope, father was never going to let me out of the place.. ever I sighed and thanked my sister for trying to comfort me, I went back into the warriors den. Hoping to get some rest. But... "Sparrowflight!" theres my father... I sighed and turned around. ready to be yelled at. "Why don't you make yourself USEFUL and-" I jumped up. "Why don't you LET me be useful?!" I snapped back at him. His fur bristled. "This is why! you never respect me!" "Shut up! You only wanted to make me suffer! You Threw out my mother just because she rejected you as a mate a few moons back!That is plane pathetic!" A went into the warriors den and curled up. Why won't anyone believe? "why did you do that to Wolfstar?!" Featherwing hissed in my face. I rolled my eyes. "Father is a Fox-heart!" I spat back, FEatherwing stepped back in disbelief. "Your a liar!" Featherwing growled, I rolled my eyes. Featherwing just wanted to be deputy nothing more! "Can I just- UGH! I'm going to just sit outside.." I stalked outside and sat down, all the patrols were coming back now. I got a few glares from other warriors and murmurs. But I was used to it. Father had told them that i "Dishonored him". Do I care? No. I began to walk to the edge f camp, I was getting desperate to see the outside world again...I peeked out the bushes.. I saw trees, flowers...Grass...Everything... As i'm watching from the window... I continued to watch the forest form that spot from then on i saw patrols walking past, prey was far off... That place was the place where i liked to think. Father will still not allow me to leave camp. day by day i feel a burning rage building inside of me. something...someone speaking to me. I didn't know who, but the voice is so familiar... I sighed snapping out of my thoughts. I went over to the fresh-kill-pile and took a scrawny thrush from it, I admit I hated not hunting and then getting something to eat. But I guess i have to live long enough to leave this camp, if father would let me. all the warriors have started ignoring me. As well as stopped talking to me. It's driving me crazy not being able to speak to anyone, apart from father who always yelled at me. I miss mother dearly but...shes not coming back. Only me Bluefeather father and my sister know she did nothing wrong. Father just doesn't like her..If not liking him got her out i'll just keep rebeling against him. Sure it would lower my reputation in this clan but... It would be worth it. They wave goodbye... "Sparrowflight!" Raveblight called to me. I looked over to my older sister. She looked....happy? How? I wanna be happy too! "Father is letting us go on patrols!" My gaze brightened my hopes a shot up. I was...happy. "No." My fathers voice rang out behind us. My ears flattened. "What?! What do you mean?" I hissed. Father flicked his tail. "Bluefeather can leave camp. Not you." Bluefeathers ears flattened. "But father thats not fair!" I wailed. Father slashed my cheek. I sat there in shock. "Get over it you brat!" Bluefeathers fur bristled. "I hate you father!" Before he could respond, Bluefeather darted out of camp. Father turned to me with his eyes blazing with complete fury. "You were both mistakes y'know that?!"He hissed. I flinched, sure. mother was born a rogue but if he didn't love her... "Why do you let me stay here then?!" I screeched at him. His eyes where now into slits. Father pounced on me and pinned me down. he was lucky no cat was there. "That pathetic mother of yours made a huge mistake. Now she gets to know her kits are suffering!" He hissed. I finally squirmed out of his grasp and scrambled off. A ran into the warriors den and curled up in my nest... they all hate me! because of him! I curled up in my nest and fell into a deep sleep he-he-hello me it's na-na-nice to see you I woke up in a dark place. I was alone, I looked around and it was all dakness expect for the one clearing I was standing on. I finally spotted a cat but... She looked like me.. "Hello." I spoke, the cat turned to see me. I gasped, her eyes were black and red! She smiled. "It's nice to see you my dear." She purred. I tilted my head. "Have we met before?" I was so confused, she spoke to me as if she knew me! "OH yes we know each other very well...So, want to talk?" Haven't I seen you somewhere before? "Ermm ok..." It's not like i had anyone else to talk to anyways. "I ummm...your name?" She looked annoyed. But sighed. "My name is...Sparrowfall." My ears flattened in shock. Not ONLY did we have the same fur patterns and everything like that. we had nearly the same name?! I regained my barrings quickly.. "S-sorry my father he-" she cut me off. "I know you, I know your sister, your mother, And what your father did. Don't you remember Sparrow''paw''? You were so lonely I started talking to you!" Sparrowfalls ears drooped. I gasped. "Sparrowfall! I... it's been so long!" I kept my gaze to the ground. She always spoke to me, and only I could hear her! I sighed. "You wont leave me too will you?" I asked. Sparrowfall vanished before reappearing next to me with her tail wrapped around me. "Never dear!" Sparrowfall purred. She then looked up. She said "goodbye my dear it was so na-na-nice to see you.." "I must go dear. It was nice seeing you again.." Sparrowfall smiled her pitch black eyes with red orbs seemed to soften. before everything faded away.. I woke up. I smiled. Sparrowfall is my friend, she always has been. I left the warriors den. it was moonrise...perhaps I could...I waited until all the warriors were in their dens. I darted out of camp and into the forest. I looked around, the forest was amazing! I wish Sparrowfall could see this! I suddenly froze. "Sparrowflight! What are you doing outside camp you brat?!" Father! "oh-oh my we haven't talked in quiet a while!" I whipped around to face my father. Teeth bared claws unseathed. I'm letting him take this moment from me! not after so long! "I'm trying not to lose sanity!" I screeched.'' My father growled. "Lies!" He growled. He unseathed his claws. And bare dhis teeth, his tail lashed in anger, his eyes showed nothing but hatred... this made mt blood boil. He only hated me for who I was kin to! He wanted to make sure i suffered because my mother took on another mate! Sparrowfall appeared behind me. She smiled. "You hate him, Sparrowflight. you know it." Sparrowfall flicked her tail. "And out here...no one can see you." she prompted. "He hurt you and your mother." I started feeling rage in veins. she was right! He did all this for his own revenge! I shook slightly. Trying to hold myself back but then... "Avenge your mother Sparrowflight....Kill him." ''iNSaNiTY That made em snap. I leapt at my father and pinned him down. I slashed his face but that wasn't enough to keep him he threw me off and I rolled on the ground. I jumped back up fur bristling at my father. "You know what father?" I dodged a blow and got a good claw on his shoulder. I leapt up from beside him and knocked him over. "I am Tired-!" I pinned him down and claws his face for every bitter word I spoke. "Of-" SLASH! "You-" SLASH "Hurting-" SLASH "ME!" SNAP! I broke my fathers neck. I sat down and waited for him to come back. he only had a few lives left. I counted, I counted how many times he carelessly lost them! Finally my father moved. I pounced on him and slashed at him again. I clawed his neck while I still had the chance... One life left. One kill left. One more step vegance. I smirked. this was fun! He moved again. I pounced back on him but before I clawed his neck... "I hate you father. I always have. When you die I will destroy your clan with slow and painful deaths!" I hissed and sank my claws into his neck. It's like i'm floating on air! My father fell limp under my paws. I smiled. I laughed. There were still SO MANY! To get revenge on! I let out a purr at my fathers corpse... I didn't care who heard me didn't care who saw me! words repeated in my mind. sparrowfall told me to listen to those words... kill...kill....kill I let out a laughter. It got louder and louder by the second. they dishonered me! I'll...I'll kill them...all. PYSCoPaTHY Sparrowfall purred next to me. Nice job, who should we go for next? I smirked, a wicked smirk. I wasn't going to stop killing. it was perfect. the smell of the blood the heat of battle when the cats try to fight back! "How about....Featherwing?" I purred. Sparrowfall nodded. "That little follower of Wolfstars if im correct?" Sparrowfall tilted her head. I nodded. "She must die..A slow and painfull death!" I hissed, Sparrowfall disappeared. But words rang in my head. don't bother being to cautious! i'll keep watch! Living life without a care! I crept up on Featherwing, she was looking at the night stars. She does this almost every night...I dunno why but she just made my little job easier. I walked out of the bushes almost as if it was normal. Featherwing whipped around. "Sparrowflight?! Why aren't you in camp?! ooh you are SO busted now!" I smiled. did she really think she could just run off and go cry to father? "I'm sorry, but I don't think You can cry to Wolfstar now Featherwing." I smiled and unseathed my claws, Featherwing gasped. "What did you do to him?!" she yowled. My eyes narrowed. "I avenged my mother. I gave him what he derserved. I. Got. Revenge!" With that I launched myself at Featherwing. she let out a yelp and slashed my face in alarm. Ha! What a pathetic excuse for a warrior! I dived tot he side and clawed her shoulder. she jumped back and tried to land a blow on my face again. I smirked and leapt forward, hitting her chest. Featherwing squirmed beneath my grip, but i kept the pathetic thing down. I began to slowly- rake my claws across across her side. She let out a yowl of pain. I smirked and went down to her neck quickly biting it. Cant have a patrol coming here now can we? iNSaNiTY "Sparrowflight?! What have you done?!" I whipped around. bluefeather stood there with her ears flattened. Sparrowflight smirked. "I got revenge, Bluefeather." This illusion never ends Bluefeather stepped back. Suddenly a voice rang out. "Bwuefeather? Big sister? Whats going on?"